Muttonland
Muttonland is a fictional (even by fictional standards) civilization led by Dorcas of Elibian fame. It is part of the Casual, Mutton and Lalala pack created by Mathetes. 'Attributes' 'Strategy' Dorcas is the memelord of mutton, and Dorcas is quite flexible much like his modpack brethren Lucina and Serra. Dorcas's primary bonus is the economic advantages he gets from working sheep, which first grants some nice food bonus from the get go, and Dorcas gets an earlier stable which exchanges cavalry production bonuses for more well rounded economic bonuses. However, as border expansion is probably necessary to take advantage of the sheep, Dorcas is probably best suited to a standard Tradition play, although Dorcas benefits from expanding more if his happiness allows for it. Dorcas also has some advantages in defense, as his Dorcas Triangle portion of his trait makes his melee attackers (so not only standard melee infantry, but gunpowder units, cavalry and even armor) a tad stronger, making him a bit better suited to defense, or to a lesser extent, offense as well. Mercenaries are also a decent addition to his early defensive advantages, even if Dorcas is probably not going to purchase too many of these in the early game due to scarcity of gold early game. As Dorcas' primary advantage is growth, Dorcas can actually pursue any type of victory: He does get some science and gold bonuses as well, but he isn't forced into any victory type and in fact even more free to choose his strategy than say Lucina, who is deceptively poor at achieving a domination victory and to a lesser degree, diplomacy. 'As an Opponent' Dorcas is a big boy who got some straight growth bonuses that more often than not propel him into primacy. He isn't a Chubkut who gets 1st place all the time yes, but Dorcas is certainly a capable AI who utilizes the economic benefits of his trait well. His high gold flavor and the economic benefits that his Trait and unique building offers makes Dorcas one of the most wealthy leaders out there, only outclassed or at par with other mercantile leaders such as Anna, Rennac or Funke. Diplomatically, Dorcas is in the "aloof" archetype: Dorcas isn't a Caeda or Rinea so he won't be the easiest to befriend, but Dorcas is also no warmonger: while his boldness is quite high at a default rate of 8, his aggression is only average at 5, and his meanness is fairly low at 3. So while Dorcas is quite difficult to befriend, Dorcas also isn't someone who will declare war at the slightest provocation. History History In the original game Blazing Sword, Dorcas was a good husband who cared for his wife so much that he worked as a mercenary to pay for her treatment. However, he was but a minor character, and he gained notability for being the character who passed out after eating poisoned mutton in the infamous Fire Emblem commercial aired on North America. He became so popular that he gained an impressive amount of votes in the Choose your Legend voting event, and now he has a civilization to boot. Dorcas Overview Dorcas is a character in Blazing Sword, and he appears first in the tutorial that is Lyndis's story. He appears in chapter 4, and he is the husband of Natalie who the player is supposed to protect. Plot Dorcas is a man hailing from Bern, and he worked as a mercenary to pay for his wife Natalie's treatment. He was so desperate for money that he was willing to work with bandits, although he joins with Lyndis after finding out that the bandits are after Natalie (although failing to recruit Dorcas may result in a humorous result where Dorcas attacks Natalie). Afterwards, Dorcas fights alongside Lyndis, and helps her regain her claims to the duchy of Caelin. However, Lyn returns to Sacae after the death of her grandfather Hausen, and bequeaths Caelin to Hector of Ostia. Dorcas later joins Eliwood and Hector in their respective stories in chapters 11 and 12 each. Dorcas is later found out to have migrated into Lycia with his wife after Lyn's restoration to Caelin. Dawn of Man Exalted be your name, Dorcas who has become a memetic legend! You are the father and ruler of not Lycia nor Bern, but of the new land of Muttonland. While your role in the original Blazing Sword was not great, you have gained prominence thanks to the infamous North American advertisement that granted you cultlike popularity, and you've become a memetic star. While your fame is primarily reliant on memes, you are also a great husband, dedicating your all to take care of your wife Natalie. Great Dorcas, the followers of the meme will follow you to war, and spread the great meme to the millions and grant you everlasting glory. Are you ready to accept your destiny, or Dorcas? Will you bring victory to the meme and build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Interactions Optional: Copypaste any greetings, defeat, etc. given to fellow FE Civs. 'Music' Peace - Your link here War - Your link here 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Expansive, Mercantile *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Fire *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here *contrary to most civs on this wiki, Muttonland forgoes Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions in favor of the vanilla Sikhism. 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as necessary. ' 20190408200059_1.jpg|Dorcas's leaderscreen with Civ IV Traits enabled ' 'Trivia' As the Casual, Mutton and Lalala was a meme pack to begin with, Dorcas was chosen for his meme value. His peace theme is actually the audio part of the North American ad for Blazing Sword, and even his diplo screen's background is the castle that pops out at the beginning of the ad. 'Credits' All users that helped in the creation of this mod *Mathetes - Author Category:Civilizations Category:Meme Civs Category:Elibe Category:Civs by Mathetes